


Smile

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Red Robin - Fandom, Timothy Drake - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Drama, F/M, Suggestive / Mature Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: The Joker died leaving his son Lucifer, Lucy for short, and his Harley to keep his legacy going. Tim thinks you deserve better.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Abusive relationship, suggestive
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

“This way,” Lucy lead you through the dark alleys of Gotham. He was familiar with them unlike you, yet there you were staring at a brick wall with Batman quickly catching up.

“It’s a dead end Lucy-”

“Thanks Honey Bun for the update.” His words were sarcastic but still held a playful tone. “Be a doll and climb up to that balcony for me.” He lowered his stance down and prepared his hands like a pedestal for you to use as a stepping stone.

Looking up at said balcony you saw an unascended fire escape ladder knowing he wanted you to drop that down for him. With a nod of your head, you placed your right foot on his hands. He launched you up as you simultaneously jumped and grabbed onto the balcony railing. You swung up into a handstand then pushed off perfectly landing in an empty space of the balcony free of the tenant’s clutter.

“Bravo,” Lucy clapped and hollered as you took a bow. 

“Stop right there Joker” Batman appeared from the shadows with a scowl. This was the second break out at Arkham Asylum this month. The first being when you broke the Joker out and now you two returned for the Scarecrow. 

“I’m afraid I’m due somewhere else but I leave you in good company. Oh, Angel Cakes…”

You used your body weight to pull down the ladder and swung off landing in front of Batman. “Nice to mee you Mr. Batman. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Batman instantly recognized your voice as not being Harley’s. He now knew he hadn’t chased down the right Joker. “Lucifer,” he narrowed his eyes. Father and son didn’t just look alike but they even shared the same voice. It was impossible to identify them, even for Batman.

“That’s right,” Lucy laughed.

“Batman!” Tim joined his side after having dealt with the other patients that tried escaping during the riot.

Batman grabbed your arm and pushed you into Tim. “Deal with her, I’ll go after him.” 

You sighed, “Well boy wonder…what happens now?” 

Tim looked at you with bewilderment, “You’re not Harley.”

“I’m not?” you gave an exaggerated gasp followed by laughter. “Then why am I wearing such ridiculous makeup?” The question was rhetorical of course. “Maybe it’s because you all scared the crazy out of her when you decided to kill Mr. J forcing my Lucy to pick up where he left off and making me dress up in these ridiculously uncomfortable small shorts!” You covered your mouth with your hands quickly regretting the outburst. You didn’t know what was wrong with you. Lately, you were experiencing some serious mood swings.

It had only been six months but already you could see your Lucy changing. He started off your sweet caring boyfriend. Now he was starting to act just like his father, he even started treating you just like his father had treated his mother. You would have left if it weren’t for Harley who asked you not to give up on him. 

“The Joker’s dead?” This was news to him. To everyone’s knowledge, Joker was still running around terrorizing Gotham.

Your eyes widened realizing how angry Lucy would be when he found out you told one of the bat’s wards. “No, I just-” in a panic, you dropped a smoke bomb and escaped. This was your first time ever getting caught and the first time you met Robin but not your last. 

* * *

“There’s been an escape at Arkham.”

Tim is quick to react when he hears this. “Who escaped?”

“Lucifer” Barbara informed him without thinking. Only moments later did she recall Bruce’s warning. “Tim I need you to-” Barbara was interrupted by the static silence that came from Tim’s com. “Tim!”

It was too late, Tim was gone. He looked all over Gotham for you that night but came up empty. He stayed out until the sun began to rise and he still didn’t find you. 

When he returned to the cave Batman was waiting for him. “Tim-”

“I know what you’re going to say.” He wasn’t one to do rebellious things or go against Bruce’s commands unless he had a good reason. 

Bruce always trusted his judgment except when it came to you. “Harley isn’t worth your time Tim. She can’t be helped.”

“You don’t know Y/N like I do!” Over the years he had run into you countless times. Every encounter had brought him a little closer to understanding you. The real you was a bubbly, sassy girl and a skilled acrobat. In a lot of ways, you reminded him of Grayson. The difference is that when you left the circus it was to be with someone who changed your life for the worse. 

“I know what you’re thinking Tim but she loves him.” Bruce had tried helping Harley get away from Joker but it proved impossible. She was too enamored by him. It was unfortunate that Tim had fallen for you because it could only go badly. “Harley would have left him if she loved you.”

Tim’s hands clenched into fists feeling utterly defeated by his words. “I have to help her…she can still be saved.”

Bruce sighed inwardly, Tim was starting to lose his rationality. “Get some sleep Tim.” It was obvious he had been burning the midnight oil.

He only stopped looking for you a few days to get Bruce off his back. Then he started looking for you whenever he had free time. No one had spotted you or the Joker in weeks. Until now when his goons were caught robbing a jewelry store on their own. 

Dick kept a close eye on Tim knowing his desperation to find you. “Tim let’s go, the police will take it from here.” They had tied them all up and recovered everything they had intended to steal. 

It should have been case closed but Tim wasn’t done. He began questioning the goons, “Why did you come alone?” They weren’t the brightest bunch.

They looked to each other before the newest of the bunch responded hoping to get some leniency. "Miss Harley ran away yesterday and the boss ordered us to get some gifts so she’ll come back.”

“Shut up you stupid idiot!” one of the others shouted. “The boss will feed you to the hyenas if he finds out about this.”

* * *

You got a running start and jumped to reach the high bar. With both hands firmly gripping the bar you swung your legs up and over until your hips were directly on it. You smiled seeing the moon brighter than ever before. Maybe it was because you were free but it seriously looked brighter and instantly increased your mood.

After readjusting the position of your hands you spun forward a few times before letting go, doing a backflip, and landing perfectly a few feet forward with your hands in the air. “And the audience goes wild!” you cheered for yourself remembering the good old days at the circus.

The bittersweet thought brought tears to your eyes. “Thank you, thank you,” you bowed pretending to thank the audience when suddenly you heard real applause. You wiped your tears away before turning to see Tim and turning on the Harley act. “Well if it isn’t my favorite boy wonder.”

There was a tremble in your voice that alerted him. “What are you doing out here Harley?” As he got closer he could see your smudged makeup.

“Can’t a girl just have a little fun every once in a while?”

“Of course,” Tim’s brow furrowed at the sight of the purplish spot that was peeking out from under the makeup on your left cheek. “What’s this?” 

You slapped his hand away remembering the hit you had taken from Lucy when he heard you had been spotted outside the hideout while he was locked up in Arkham. Lucy wanted your world to revolve around him. If he wasn’t around you were to stay put and wait for him. “It’s nothing” you giggled trying to play it off. “I should go before he starts sending henchmen to look for me.”

Tim blocked you from leaving and gently wiped the rest of your makeup from your cheek. His worries increased when the rest of the purple bruise was revealed. “This wasn’t here last time I saw you.” 

A gentle hand upon your cheek was a pleasant change from the harsh hold Lucy kept on you. Even when he was kissing you, he held your chin harshly to keep you in place until he was satisfied. Tim, on the other hand, was always treating you like a porcelain doll. Perhaps that’s what you were because the smile finally dropped. Just being in his presence broke you out of character. “Last time you saw me Lucifer was locked up.” With the Harley persona gone you allowed yourself to lean into his hand.

At the sight of a tear, Tim got the feeling you were starting to break for good. Whatever hold Lucifer had on you was weakening letting the real you appear before him more often than not. “Y/N…” he called you by your name, waiting since your last encounter to use it again. When your eyes opened he inched closer, “…can I kiss you?” His lips hovered over yours for a moment as he waited for your permission. 

You closed the gap between the two of you and gave him more than a simple kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck while your legs wrapped around his hips. 

His hands ran up and down your back feeling you up. This was a long time coming. Not once had you two kissed but the intention was always there building until now. He could hardly stop himself.

After pulling away from his intoxicating lips there was a feeling of regret. “I think I really am crazy.” Just like you feared, you got that same warm feeling in your chest you once got with Lucy. 

When you tried leaving Tim pulled you back. “You’re not crazy,” he assured you. 

But you were because right there in that playground you pushed him down onto the grass and straddled his hips. It was late, no one was around but you were still out in the open. The only thing keeping people from watching was the greenery. Trees, bushes, shrubs- nature was helping you out but it wasn’t enough to keep Lucifer’s guys from spotting that kiss.

* * *

"Cupcake…here I was worried sick about you." 

You groaned as your eyes fluttered open. Trying to get a grip of the situation was hard when your head was spinning. Lucy beckoned you over in a sing-song voice masking his true intentions. When you didn’t come to him he forcefully dragged you along by the arm.

The size of your eyes almost doubled at the sight of a bloody Tim slumped forward in a chair. He appeared to be tied by the wrists and ankles but you could hardly make it out in the poorly lit warehouse. His hair was matted in a mixture of blood and grime. You were sure Lucy had kicked him around good before putting him on display for you.

All you could remember was being with Tim the other night. You were a bit dizzy which told you a concussion could possibly be to blame. You didn’t have the slightest idea of how you got there.

"It’s your favorite Robin.” He chuckled maniacally loving your reaction. “What’s wrong sweetie pie?” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders bringing you in closer and placing a kiss on top of your head. When your horrified expression didn’t waiver he realized this was far more than he had imagined. “Why so serious sugar bear?” he whispered the question into your ear in a very menacing tone that made your skin crawl. He wanted you to fear him as much as he feared losing you to his enemy.

“What did you do to him Lucifer- ah!” you yelped in pain when he harshly grabbed your chin. Turning your face towards his so your eyes wouldn’t wander back to Tim.

“Honey don’t be so formal, I’m your sweet lovable Lucy. The only man who can ever make you smile.”

“Let go of me!” you tried pulling free but the more you fought the louder his laughter grew.

Tim awoke from his unconscious state with the sound of your struggle. “Y/N…” he called you by name not realizing the effect it had on Lucy.

“Robin!” Without even thinking you ran to him. A loud gasp echoed through the large warehouse when you were close enough to see he was seated on a chair with wires that lead back to the entrance where Lucy was standing.

Lucy laughed, “Now you see the extent of my surprise Sugar Plum? I got it just for you. Remember how you kept asking for a shocky chair?”

You were ashamed of allowing your role as Harley to get you this far. To see the person you loved being hurt to such an extent because of it- Tears ran freely down your cheeks. Frantically searching for a way to release him, “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“Y/N go,” the pain he felt didn’t matter. He just wanted you to be safely away from the psychopath. “Run and don’t look back.”

“I can’t leave you here!” You pulled at the restraints on his wrists with all your strength but they didn’t budge. Lucy had replaced the basic leather strap and metal buckle with chains and locks that he probably disposed the key of. 

Lucy’s expression darkened considerably even for him. “Honey Bun I’m starting to lose my patience. Get back here right NOW!”

Going against his wishes you embraced Tim.

“Fine… both of you can die.” There was no smile on your face like he expected. His Harley had been taken from him.

As Lucy gripped the lever you looked into Tim’s eyes and confessed. “I love you Tim.” For the last time, you pressed your lips against his feeling the surge of electricity run through both your bodies.


End file.
